


No title

by aforl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aforl001/pseuds/aforl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of bondage with Dean Winchester, Second Person POV Heck yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	No title

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my boyfriend and he liked it, but it sorta sucks but its my first one so it'll get better. Thanks for reading!

He looks down at you, his eyes as green as summer leaves. His hand is on the side of your face. You smile up at him taking in his full muscular body looming above yours. He leans down and kisses you, hard enough to leave you breathless. You can feel the tip if his tongue at the entrance to your mouth. You feel it caress your lips before you open your mouth in response, allowing his sweet taste to enter you. Your tongues entangle as you move your hips up to meet his. He grins against your mouth, teasing you and pulling himself away from you. You look up at him, a bit hurt, as he begins to lower his mouth back down to yours. You reach up and put your hand on his neck as he kisses you deeply, sweetly. You become dizzy and you’re glad that he has you laying down because you know you'd be on the ground otherwise.   
You can feel him breathing against you as he relaxes into your embrace. You wrap your legs around him, not wanting to let go. He starts to thrust into your crotch, making you moan into his mouth. “Please, baby,” you beg, but it gets you nowhere. He pulls his mouth away for a moment only to watch you squirm closer to him. He kisses you one last time before he gets up and makes his way over to the closet.

“I got something for us,” he says as he reaches on the top shelf. “I remembered how much you said you liked them last time,” he winks at you and reveals a box of handcuffs. Two sets. You can feel yourself shuddering at how cold the metal is going to be on your flushed skin. You smile at him and sit up, “Who gets to wear those?” You ask him curiously. You've seen fem domination in movies but you're not sure if you'd be any good at it. He smirks and says, “You are, beautiful. You're not going anywhere until I’m done with you.” 

He sits the handcuffs on the bed and looks at you fully clothed and smiles, saying, “Those are gonna have to go though.” You give him the most devilish look you can muster and say, “Come and get them baby!” You wink at him as you crawl to the furthest corner of the bed. He looks at you and strips his shirt off, revealing beautifully muscled arms, a perfectly toned flat stomach and amazing shoulders. You stare in awe as he begins crawling towards you. You can feel your pussy getting wetter with each approaching step.

When he finally gets over to you after what feels like forever, you look up at him from under your eyelashes. He bends down and kisses you. Pulling you up on your knees as he kisses you and pulls your shirt off, revealing your black bra. He tells you to stand up for him and you do. He turns you around and bends you over. Pulling your pants down all the way to your ankles. He reaches up to your ass and kisses each cheek sweetly, delicately. And pulls you into his lap. He pulls your pants the rest of the way off along with your panties. The only thing left is your bra. He unclasps it and pulls it off, feeling the softness of your boobs in his hands. 

He lifts you off his lap and rolls you on your back. He reaches for the handcuffs as you look up at him excitedly. You love it when he takes control like this. You wish he’d do it more often. He pulls your hand up to the headboard and cuffs your right hand, then your left with the second pair. He leaves your feet unrestrained, however. 

You test the cuffs and see they're extremely strong; no pink fuzzy ones here! These are the real deal. They’re digging in your arms a bit, but who cares? Certainly not you. You look up at your lover as he stares down at you, smiling. You feel yourself begin to get wet just looking at this perfect man. He puts his hands on either side of your face and leans down to kiss you, careful not to touch you with anything other than his lips. You roll your hips, trying to get just a little closer to him. He pulls back, smirking, before kissing down your body to your breasts, then down to your hips, and finally down to your soaking wet pussy. He smiles up at you before pressing a cool finger inside your warmth. You moan and spread your legs even further to allow him in. 

He kisses your clit, which hardens at his soft touch. You moan. “Please, baby?” you plead with him. He laughs against your lips, a low guttural laugh that sends vibrations to all the right places. He’s kissing your warm, wet lips now and you can hear how wet it is already. He reaches up with two fingers outstretched and places one inside you before pushing the second into you. He moves back up to your clit and slowly moves his tongue around it, sensually. You look down at him, his eyes are closed. He’s enjoying it as much as you are. Your breath is coming in short gasps now as you grasp the chains of the handcuffs and raise your hips to meet his tortuous mouth. “I need you,” you say to him, your voice cracking on the last word. He looks up, his lips glistening in the candlelight, “I thought you’d never say it.” 

He crawls up to your mouth and kisses you as hard as he possibly can. You can taste yourself on his tongue. You ask if it’s your turn yet, but he declines. He says he’s hard enough, but you still want to feel him in your mouth. He obliges and straddles your chest, helping you by putting his hard cock in your mouth so you can taste the pre-cum on the tip. He moans and begins thrusting in your mouth. You take it all, gagging, but enjoying it. He’s worth the discomfort. You wish you could grab his hips for better leverage, but you love the feeling of helplessness, the cuffs give you. 

He slides his dick out of your mouth and hops back between your legs. “I need you now, baby,” he tells you. You smile up at him and say, “Take it, then.” He reaches down and kisses your lips, your tastes mixing together in your mouths, your tongues beginning a sensual dance between your mouths. He presses his cock against your entrance as you push your hips up to meet him. 

He finally, slowly enters you, filling your pussy with his amazing cock. He’s still kissing you as he pulls back out and thrusts back into you, this time much harder. You moan. It’s the most perfect feeling in the world. You kiss him as hard as you can as he thrusts back into you harder than ever, soliciting a scream from your lips. You moan every time his perfect cock leaves you. He pulls out of you completely and flips you over gently, minding the handcuffs. He pulls your ass up in the air and shoves his dick back into you. He goes in farther than he did when you were on your back. You roll your hips around his cock and squeeze yourself around him, making him moan this time. He begins his tortuous thrusting into you again, but this time he knows exactly where to go, you can feel your orgasm right outside of your grasp. He continues thrusting into you, reaching beneath you and rubbing your clit gently, beckoning you to come. He fills you with his warm, hard cock. You feel your pussy begin clenching by itself and the familiar mind-blowing sensation as your orgasm send you over the edge and you come on his sweet cock. 

He knows that your clit becomes extremely sensitive after an orgasm, so he stops rubbing and focuses on his thrusting. He continues thrusting into you before he scoots you up a bit and rolls you back over onto your back. He places his elbows over your shoulders and you wrap your legs around his waist. He thrusts into you all the way and kisses you, saying, “Come for me again, baby.” You know he means business so you close your eyes and let your other senses take over. 

He fills you over and over again, each time, you feel like he’s never been further inside you. You feel yourself begin to orgasm again. He pulls his arms down so they’re resting underneath your ass. He’s thrusting into you harder than ever, kissing your neck with every thrust. The kisses send you over the edge. You come around his cock again and he goes even farther into your pussy, just holding himself there, feeling your muscles clench onto his cock. He moans and says, “Oh baby I’m about to come.” You lift your legs up to his shoulders, giving yourself to him and he thrusts into you harder than ever. Your orgasm is still going through your body when he begins thrusting, making you cum on his cock again. You scream his name, “Please, baby, please.” You plead with him as he fills you with his come. You keep your legs locked around him as he slumps onto your chest, sweating and panting. 

You lay there for a few minutes while he catches his breath before you cough so he’ll look up at you. He smiles at you, “That was great!” he says. You smile back, nodding. “It was,” you agree, “but can you uncuff me?” you ask him. He grins, “Not yet, I might want to go for round 2!”


End file.
